


Business Trip

by heliocentrics



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crying During Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ben is sub and rey is his dom you can't change my mind, blowjob, ok maybe a little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliocentrics/pseuds/heliocentrics
Summary: Ben's leaving for a month on business. It's the longest they've been apart since they met.And the longest they've gone without having sex.





	1. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's leaving for a month on business. It's the longest they've been apart since they met.
> 
> And the longest they've gone without having sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This originally started out as a series of fills on tumblr but I'm planning on posting them in the same modern AU timeline. So far only four are planned but if this spins out of my control I will totally run with it. Fills will be posted here a day or so after they're posted on my tumblr (@ahsokatvno).
> 
> For this fill, the prompt is: _Fuck me like there's no tomorrow._ (Thanks cass for the ask uwu)

Her lips are on his as soon as he’s home. 

The door’s barely shut – his briefcase is still in the grip of his right hand, keys in his left, and all he can see is the entryway to their apartment over a head of soft chestnut hair. He shuts his eyes then, though, the objects in his hands dropping to the ground as his arms encircle her, deepening the kiss, holding her tight. He presses her against the wall, nearly missing the hook where her own keys hang, his mouth moving down her face to slide across her neck, as she moans into his shoulder.

“I missed you all day.” Rey whispers into him. “I thought about you – all day.”

Ben grunts. “So did I.”

They pause, just for a moment, their unspoken reality hanging in the air. He leaves tomorrow, for nearly a month on business, and it’s their last night together. It’s been a dark cloud, hanging over their apartment for the past week or so while he packed and made preparations. At first she had helped, folding his socks together or counting out his pills. But her own melancholy had kept her at bay for the past few days, silent eyes watching him as he moved from their closet to the suitcase on the bed, and then back again.

He knows they’re both thinking about it; by now he’s been able to read her moods better than his own. She shakes her head, though, just a fraction of an inch, and smiles. “Well, I’m here now.”

He can’t help but smirk back. “So am I.”

“And…?” She dares a glance down– she’s _baiting_ him, he realizes– and then peeks up at him through her lashes. “Fuck me, Ben.”

She doesn’t say it so much as _purrs_ it, the expression on her face so demure that at first, he doesn’t piece together her words. His cock works before his brain, though, and he knows she can feel his growing erection on her thigh when her smile widens into a coltish grin, and she says, “Fuck me like there’s no tomorrow.”

It’s almost _instinctual_ , the way he grabs her. They work in tandem, as if their minds are connected. In the same moment that Rey’s knees bend, Ben has positioned one arm around her back, fingers nearly wrapping to her stomach, and the other curls around her ass just as she jumps up into his arms, ankles folding behind his back to anchor herself to him.

She kisses him as he carries her to the bedroom, kisses his nose and his lips and his chin and the freckles on his cheeks, kisses all the way down and buries her face in the crook of his neck, resting her head on his shoulder as she touches him. Her hands wrap around his back, rest on the arms that hold her, cup his face as she plants her kisses there. She touches him everywhere and still he can feel her yearning, that it’s not enough, that she needs more, and he needs more, too.

He plops her down on the bed when they reach it, not for a moment daring to break contact. When she’s finally down, spread across the sheets, it’s his turn, and he wastes no time pressing his mouth to hers, traveling down her neck, tugging at her shirt until she finally grabs the hem and yanks it over her body, and _thank fuck_ there’s nothing underneath that. In turn, she tugs at his tie, pulling his suit jacket away from his chest, his arms, plucking apart his buttons one by one. 

They separate long enough for Ben to throw off his shirt and tie, and when they reconnect, it’s as if mere seconds apart have energized them even further. Ben crawls on top of her, palms planted on either side of her, as he bends down to her breasts. Her nipples are already perked, skin pebbling, and when he takes one in his mouth, softly at first, and then more ferociously, she can only gasp, and reach down to tangle her fingers in his hair, undoing the careful arrangement of locks he’d perfected that morning. He positions his weight from his hands to his knees, still sucking at her nipples as his fingers travel down to yank at the band of her sweatpants. Even at that movement, she bucks against him, a desperate moan escaping her lips, as her fingers tighten tenfold in his hair.

“I need you, Ben,” she breathes against him. “ _Fuck_ , I need you in me.”

He silences her with a kiss to her lips, tugging off her pants in one sharp movement. They’re thrown to the carpet as he rests one hand behind her neck and presses another to her clit, rubbing in slow circles. She moans under his lips, squirming under his touch, his name intermingling with curses and pleas in her mouth.

She’s putty in his arms even before he’s slid a finger in her, but it’s as if her limbs have come undone, her body slack with arousal beneath him as he fills her, one digit after the other. It’s not enough though, he can feel– not for her or for him. When her breaths deepen, he reaches back to unzip his pants, letting them pool on the floor as he brings her forward.

When he enters her, she positively _screams_ , toes curling, nails gripping the bed sheets. He barely gives her a moment to register his presence, though; he slips out, then back in again, pounding a rhythm into her.

He can _feel_ her, climbing higher, because he’s climbing too, and she screams and pants while he moans and grunts, into each other. He knows he’s approaching that precipice, recognizing that feeling before the fall, and goes to pull out of her, but she grabs him by the hips, forcing him inside. 

“No,” she breathes, her voice just a whisper. “I want as much of you in me for as long as I can.”

He doesn’t even register that he’s coming until his seed coats the folds of her cunt, and then it’s crashing into him, and she’s crashing too, sighing into his shoulder as he collapses against her, growing soft inside her as they come down together.

“I’m gonna miss you so much.” It’s the only thought that’s going through his mind, so he says it.

“I’ll miss you, too,” she echoes back to him, as he rolls off and out of her. “But it’s just a month.”

_Just a month_. Her words bounce around in his head as she stands up, walking to their bathroom. _Just a month_. Anything could happen in a month.

That night, folded in each other’s arms, it takes what feels like forever for them to fall asleep – they don’t speak, they barely move. All he can do is breathe with her, thread his fingers through her hair, and wait for dawn to separate them.


	2. The Morning Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of this prompt fill compilation! The prompt for this one is "morning wood sliding against your ass" (thanks becca!) (ps if you'd like to reblog on tumblr, the original prompt fill is [here.](https://ahsokatvno.tumblr.com/post/175226237258/fine-prompt-number-14-bitch) Thanks for reading!!

Dawn light filters in through the blinds of their bedroom window, bathing their forms in slits of yellow and orange.

Rey wakes up first— she always does— and stretches slowly, letting her muscles wake up before the rest of her does. Ben’s arm is slung around her midsection, his face buried in the crook of her neck as he snores softly. Rey figures she should get up and make coffee before they have to leave for work—

And then she spots his suitcase, standing upright next to the bedroom door.

_Oh_. Right.

She tries to relax back into Ben’s sleeping form, tries to savor every last moment they have together, but now that her mind has hooked onto that fact— _he leaves today—_ it can’t let go, and it’s all she can think about. 

Rey picks up her phone to check the time, ignoring messages from work, and figures they have another hour or so before they have to leave for the airport. Just when she’s about to carefully separate herself from Ben’s sleeping form surrounding her, she feels it— his morning wood, hard against her.

Against her better judgment, she turns around in his arms and places one soft kiss on the center of his lips. “Good morning.”

He wakes up slowly, eyes fluttering open as he stifles a yawn into the pillow. “Mmm.” She can tell he’s still clinging to sleep.

She grins despite herself, reaching down to tug at the hem of his boxers. That seems to pull him from unconsciousness. “What— oh _shit_ , sorry—” he scrambles for an apology as he feels his erection grow.

“Don’t apologize,” she hums against him.

“Rey…” he murmurs, leaning into her. “You know you don’t have to—”

“No,” she interrupts him, grabbing him at the base. “I _want_ to.”

She feels him start against her, stifling a moan as she shoves down the waistband of his boxers and begins sliding her hand up and down the length of him slowly. He’s growing harder now, his breathing getting faster as he kneads his hands into her tangled hair and pulls her to him for a kiss. “Rey” is all he can murmur against her skin as she continues working at his cock.

“Don’t worry,” she whispers between kisses. “Just warming you up.” 

Rey presses gently on Ben’s shoulder with her free hand, pushing his form against the pillows as his back collapses against the mattress. In the same fluid motion, she throws back the comforter to reveal his dick, upright and firm in her hands. Tossing her hair over one shoulder and delicately leaning forward, she licks the bead of pre-cum from the tip of his shaft, lips turning up at the sound of Ben’s moans, and then takes the whole of him in her mouth.

She can feel him buck against her right when she reaches his hilt, and the movement nearly chokes her, but she keeps him in her mouth, her lips sliding up and down as she sucks him off. His fingers, initially balled in the sheets, reach up to comb through her hair again, across her neck, and down her shoulder. 

“Fuck… _fuck_ , Rey, I’m gonna come,” he spits out between grunts, hands twisting around the hair at the base of her scalp. “Rey…”

She lifts up and off of him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “No,” she objects. “Not until I say.”

His expression quickly shifts from one of pure arousal to pure confusion. “What?”

“You won’t come until I tell you to,” she says, lifting up onto her knees and straddling him just below his crotch.

When Rey had said it at first, Ben was sure he’d misheard her, a part of him even growing angry.

But now, with her straddling him, wearing nothing but an old t-shirt of his with her short, unkempt locks framing her sleepy, perfect face, he finds himself growing even harder around her hands. When she smiles back at him, peeking behind her lashes, he can only throw his head back against the pillows as her cunt slowly eases around his cock.

She rides him slowly, watching his face, responding to every move he makes in kind, moving this way or that. He feels like he’s in a dream, that everything around him is blurring or softening around the edges, as the orange light of dawn filters through the window and projects itself on Rey’s moving form.

Faintly, he remembers what he has to do today, what comes after this. It lingers in the back of his mind as Rey rides him, but it isn’t… sadness, or guilt, or the homesickness that’s started creeping into the back of his mind even before he’s left. 

He knows he’s leaving today. He knows he won’t see Rey for a month. And so he places a hand on each of her hips, the pads of his fingers feeling the soft skin beneath, and fucks her. 

Rey’s hands, small and delicate in comparison to his, are flat on his abs, curling slightly around his ribs, grounding herself as she bobs up and down on him. Ben can feel his release coming as she takes him higher and higher, guiding him to that precipice where they know he’ll fall apart in her arms. She reaches around him, pulling him up to her, their faces just inches apart as his cock twitches inside her.

His arms curl around her back, anchoring himself to her, while hers lay just below his collarbone. “Don’t come until I say,” she murmurs through his moan, her own flyaway hairs fluttering in the breeze of her voice. Her eyes stay on him, never breaking from his face. “Not until I say.”

He would do anything for her, everything for her. He nods against her skin, burying his face in her neck as her hands move up to curl into his hair. “Ben. Let me take care of you. I’ll always take care of you. I love you, Ben.” She murmurs next to his ear, her cheek resting on the crown of his head, riding him slowly, perfectly.

“Please” is the only word he can force through his throat and onto his tongue. 

“Please what?” He can feel her coy grin bloom against his skin, can imagine the way it looks, the way it lights up her eyes.

“Let me... let me come.” He whimpers into her shoulder. “Please, Rey.”

She reaches down to pull his head up by the chin, forcing his eyes to meet hers. “Come in me, Ben.”

Those words pull him apart, shattering him from the inside out as he bucks his hips against her, groaning and yelling, holding her body flush to him as his cum spills inside her, slightly leaking from her cunt to pool on the sheets. He breathes into her neck as she rubs his back, shushing him and petting his hair and pressing kisses to his temple as he softens inside her.

“I love you so much, Rey,” he breathes into her skin. “Fuck, I love you.”

“I know, Ben. I know,” she says, leaning her cheek against his. “I love you, too.”

He pauses for a moment, lingering in her arms. “I don’t want to leave you.” He doesn’t realize he’s crying until Rey reaches up to wipe away the wetness on his cheek.

“It’s okay. I know you have to. It’s only a month,” she reassures him, still rubbing his back. “And when you come back, we’ll take time off; we’ll go visit your mother, or go out to the suburbs for the weekend.”

“Hm.” He doesn’t bother to hide his displeasure at that.

She smiles coyly against his skin. “Or we could just stay in the whole time and fuck each other senseless.”

Ben laughs, but it’s mirthless, and he sags against her. “We should get going.” He lifts his head to meet her eyes. “Flight leaves soon.”

Rey doesn’t break his gaze for a long moment, her brow furrowing together as she searches his eyes, his face, his expression, looking for something. Finally, her lip droops, and she nods. “Okay.”


End file.
